


Kinky

by Shadowsdance



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Neck Kissing, also maybe some ooc, first work in this fandom haha, hair in general, jesus this is so fluffy shoot me, whoops bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsdance/pseuds/Shadowsdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone plays with hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> kinky
> 
> 1  
> adj - (of hair) in small tight curls
> 
> 2  
> adj - informal terms; strikingly unconventional  
> adj - (used of sexual behavior) showing or appealing to bizarre or deviant tastes

**Mink**

“Am I doing this right?” Aoba asks for the third time in twenty minutes.

Mink grunts quietly for the third time in twenty minutes.

Aoba swallows hard and continues, sliding another bead into place. He thinks that if he twists it just right, he can work a feather onto the end. Mink’s hair is daunting, though. Aoba never did much to his own hair before, so Mink had had to take time and teach him how to braid and bead. Aoba’s own hair has beads that click together and hawk feathers that tickle his skin in it. He’d loved having Mink’s hands carefully gliding through his hair, sectioning it off and twisting it together.

He finishes his fourth braid with a small falcon feather under a turquoise bead and sits back a moment, admiring his handiwork. Mink turns his head slightly, eyes the braid, and makes a sound in the back of his throat. His golden eyes lift to Aoba’s face and his stares.

Aoba grows nervous. Shit, he’s messed up, hasn’t he? He reaches over to take it out and do it over again but Mink’s hand grabs his and he freezes, looking back into the larger man’s eyes. “Uh...does it look okay?”

Mink turns around and cups Aoba’s face with one hand while the other gently tugs on a blue braid. “It looks fine.” He leans in, presses a kiss to Aoba’s forehead, then turns back around. “Two more, then dinner.”

Aoba sits still for a long moment then grins at the back of Mink’s head and goes back to work.

\---

**Clear**

Aoba wakes up slowly to the feeling of gentle tugging on his hair. He hums quietly and shifts around, trying to go back to sleep. A light kiss is pressed to the side of his neck. His eyes crack open to look in the mirror across from Clear’s bed. He sees Clear looking down at him with a look of pure adoration and feels a blush try to rise. He forces it back down and closes his eyes again.

“Aoba-san. I hope you don’t mind.” Clear’s voice is quiet, fitting with the intimate atmosphere of the room. He fingers twist hair up and it’s pinned with something to keep it where he’s left it.

Aoba hums again, turning his head to give Clear more room to work. “Feels good.” He tries to say an actual sentence but he’s still half-asleep and thinks he could probably get another couple hours just laying with Clear in Clear’s cozy little room, drifting in and out of consciousness.

Clear makes a delighted sound, fingers scraping over the back of Aoba’s neck in an affectionate brush. “Good.” He pins more hair, twists and twirls another portion, braids this bit and pins it up. Aoba drifts with the feeling, just experiencing it. He doubts Clear’s ever taken time out of his day to play with hair and Aoba’s never really enjoyed it much. But it’s a new, pleasant experience for both of them and he feels his chest tighten as he thinks about it.

“I love you,” he whispers into the pillow.

The fingers pause, halfway through the motion of sliding through strands. “Aoba-san...,”Clear murmurs, like he still can’t believe Aoba just says that, and means it, whenever he feels like it. “Aoba-san, I love you, too.” He kisses Aoba’s neck again then goes back to toying with the blue mess.

Aoba drifts back to sleep feeling perfectly at ease.

\---

**Noiz**

Aoba rolls over, fully expecting to find himself laying across the naked chest of his boyfriend. Instead, he finds cooling sheets and an unpleasant feeling on the back head. It feels tight, like he’s pulled his hair up too tight, and he reaches back with a frown to feel for it.

He touches a knot.

For a long moment, he doesn’t move. He just lays there, hand on his hair, eyes closed, spread out across the bed, naked. Then he slowly opens his eyes and looks around the room. It’s Noiz’s room, of course it is. That’s where he went to sleep every night and woke up every morning. Except Noiz isn’t in the room and that’s suspicious in and of itself because he takes great pleasure in morning sex at every opportunity he can get it. Aoba knows why he isn’t in the room now.

He’s tied a damned knot in Aoba’s hair, like a toddler.

Aoba sits up and just stares at the curtained window nearby. He’s going to kill him. He’s going to take the piercings in all the delicate places and rip them out then kill him with them. He’s going to take one of the tiny rabbit Allmates and shove it up his-

“Yo.”

Aoba closes his eyes and tilts his head toward the general location the voice came from. “Why.”

“I got bored.”

Aoba inhales through his nose and exhales through his mouth, slowly and steadily. “Bored,” he repeats. His voice is so even that Noiz pauses, all movement ceased. “You’re going to come fix this or I’m going to put Nair in your shampoo.”

There’s a long pause where he doesn’t move at all then the bed dips behind him and gentle fingers work out the horror on his head. A set of lips press briefly to the side of his neck then withdraw just as quick. “Sorry.”

Aoba doesn’t speak. He just enjoys the movement of Noiz’s fingers and thinks of so many other different things they could be doing.

\---

**Ren**

“Do you like rice?” Aoba asks one day as he and Ren lounge in his bed. The veranda door’s open, a warm breeze flowing through the room that turns the room into perfection.

Ren hums low in his throat. “Spices make it tolerable.”

Aoba hums back at him, rolling over to lay his head on Ren’s chest. His fingers trail absently along the arm resting on his stomach. “What about pizza?”

Ren’s fingers start to lazily card through Aoba’s hair. “Greasy. Even when you get it plain.”

There’s a long pause where Aoba just silently enjoys Ren petting him then he realizes that’s what Ren’s doing and starts laughing into Ren’s shirt.

Ren stops immediately but starts again when Aoba grabs his hand and puts it back in place. “This is amusing?”

“Kinda. It’s just...I used to pet you,” Aoba says with a fond smile, letting his fingers slide from Ren’s arm to his torso, up and down the taunt shirt.

“You still do.” Ren says it dryly, his resting hand tapping Aoba’s elbow before resting lower, thumb hooked in his pants. He doesn’t move it further than that, content to just lay and relax and experience.

Aoba hums again and closes his eyes. “Feels nice. Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure.”

\---

**Koujaku**

“What about spikes?”

“Whatever you like.”

“Mmm, maybe I could flatten it down and curl it at the ends.”

Aoba doesn’t speak again, just lets Koujaku mutter to himself as he putters around behind him. It’s a lazy day for them, Koujaku’s shop closed and Aoba off from work. Aoba had been ruffling his hair when Koujaku had decided that he’d wanted to style it. So now he sits, staring into the distance, waiting for Koujaku to decide on something.

“I don’t want to ruin it, you know?” His fingers trail through Aoba’s hair gently and Aoba arches into it like a cat. “What about something similar to Noiz’s hair?”

Aoba snorts quietly. “Go for it.”

“Hmmm.” Koujaku toys with the ends of the hair absently and Aoba enjoys the shivery feelings it inspires, getting turned on almost like an afterthought.

Aoba nudges his head into Koujaku’s hand, suddenly feeling courageous. “How about you make me have after sex hair?”

There’s a brief pause that makes Aoba feel a little nervous before he’s hauled up and carted back into the bedroom.

They don’t come out until well into the afternoon and Aoba’s hair is perfectly fitting into the category of ‘after sex,’ though he blushes when Koujaku mentions it and slides his hand through it, making it only look worse.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno okay
> 
> i thought the title was clever /shot


End file.
